The Rest is up to You
by OniMoni
Summary: Vengeance will only leads to more pain & suffering, but what is Ed to do when he only seeks to avenge the lost of a loved one. AU JigokuShoujo crossover kind of.


A/N: Okay here a story from after a very long time. Basicly, Ed gets wrapped up in a "gang," tries to get out, someone close to him is killed, then he wants to get back at them via jigoku shoujo, hell girl. But will Ed? Oh, this story is in first person from Ed's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to Fullmetal Alchemist or Jigoku Shoujo. I only own my free spririt. yeah

* * *

Insomnia, the inability to get a sufficient amount of sleep. Possible causes for insomnia, physical discomfort, illness, drugs, and tension. I guess within one of those causes is why I suffer from this. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, much. What time is it now? Ah, an hour to go. Then, everything will be better. Yes! Everything. No, there is still... There is still...him being gone. But vengeance will be served, and...And what is that sound? It's a ringing. It's the doorbell, right?

"Ed."

Who is that?

"Ed, come on. Open the door. It's me, Win."

Oh, Winry, I'm not awake at this hour.

"I know you're awake. You better open this door before I break it down."

Damn that girl. She is always there, no matter how much I don't want her. Or I want to be alone.

"Ed, Edward. Open up. COME ON..."

I cut her off as I crack open the door. The look on her face is indescribable, an expression of worry, sorrow, sympathy. And pity? An aspect I hated and it won't go away. Finally, Winry opens her mouth as if to say something; she drew in a breath.

"Ed,... I...am really sorry about A...about what happened. I just..." She paused and her eyes started to water, but she quickly blinked them away and swallowed a lump that must have developed in her throat. She continued.

"I just wish there was something I could have done to prevent this. But Ed,... Edward, please don't do anything you'll regret. I hope the police, no. I know the police will find that sick son of a bitch."

Oh, of course the police will bring _him_ to justice and hell will freeze over and pigs will fly and we'll all live happily ever after.

"Will you say something to me? Or are you just going to become a mute, huh?"

"Thanks Winry for your words of wisdom. I don't know what I would have done without them," I give in and reply a little too sarcastically.

"Whatever, shorty."

I tense at that word, but then Winry pulled me into an embrace. I stiffened. I haven't been hugged in a very long time. It felt abnormal, but in a comforting way. I start relax into the embrace Winry held me in as time ticked away. She muttered something that I was unable to identify, but I know that it was emotional as Winry broke out sobbing.

"What time is it?"

"Huh, what?" She met my eyes with a questioning gaze. "What was that?"

"What time is it?" I repeated myself.

"Oh," A quick glace at her watch. "11:55"

" You should get going. I'm sure your mom and grandmother won't like you being out late."

"Oh...okay, Ed. See you around. I hope you come back to school soon." She released me from her hold and, when one final sorrowful look, departed. Alone at last.

I went back to my bedroom where there was a glow from the computer monitor. The monitor read, "Internet Explorer cannot display the webpage." As the clock on the computer read 12:00 AM, I pressed the refresh button and the page became black with the words, "We will take revenge on your behalf," as well as a text box and a send button.

Oh, how long I've waited for this moment, to have that bastard burn in hell. Type his horrid name. Press SEND. And...and...nothing. Nothing happened. Maybe this was a mistake to put all my faith in some website.

"You called." I cold voice called forth from behind me. Eyes sifting towards the direction of the voice, I saw what was bond to set things right. Her crimson red eyes, flowing midnight black hair draped gingerly cross her shoulders and down her back, attire that of a modern day school girl, an expression of indifference; indeed this was the executioner,…

"Hell Girl."

She nodded. Suddenly, my bedroom was no longer there, but replaced with a hillside during twilight. An almost beautiful sight yet has an eerie ambiance about the place. As a looked on, I finally caught sight of her standing patiently by a tree. The girl from hell walked toward me and held out her hand, which contained a doll of black straw that had a red ribbon.

"If you wish to eliminate your antagonist, untie that red string." Her voice was even and word precise, as if she'd resisted them millions of times. "By removing the string, you officially enter a contract with me. The one whom you seek revenge upon will instantly be taken to hell. However, you will make restitution to me in return for carrying out for revenge."

Restitution, to give back. But whatever I would give couldn't be as bad as letting that bastard remain alive, right? As if reading my mind, Enma Ai, she said her name was, continues with:

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug."

"I will go to hell as well," was my statement.

"Yes, if you accept this contract, thy soul shall fall into the pit of hell. Well, that is after you die."

Hesitantly, I pluck the doll from her hand. Hesitation didn't come from the thought that I would be ending another person's, no, I'm pretty sure I could do that after what _he_ did. I hesitated because I wouldn't see him again even in my afterlife if I pulled the string. That string, that seemingly insufficient red string could change my life.

Pull the string and live life knowing I wasn't going to see him, who was the one I spent time with, cared for, loved, and already taken from the living world, not even after the pitiful excuse of a brother I am dies. Don't pull the string and have _that _asshole live happily doing whatever the hell he wants, but have a better chance of being with him again. Damned if I do, and damned if I don't. Damn it!

I sink down to the bedroom floor, which I hadn't notice had reappeared from the hillside. I stare into my hand, still holding the straw doll as I hear a disembodied voice saying the words, "The rest is up to you." My eyes move from that doll towards the ceiling.

"The rest is up to me? Oh, I hope I can do this, Al."

* * *

A/N: Review please. pretty please with sugar on top. 


End file.
